


A Story of Arjuna and Gilgamesh

by MitterM



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate History, Crossover, M/M, pregnant Arjuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM
Summary: One day, the king of Uruk had a dream.





	A Story of Arjuna and Gilgamesh

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese original:  
> http://ssaa9999608.lofter.com/view  
> or  
> https://sssaga608.wordpress.com

Uruk, the city located in the Mesopotamia just like a gemstone, which civilization is nourished by the Euphrates River. People praise the city, because no where else is shines brighter than her, no wall is taller and stronger than her, no market is more prosperous than her. It is a great city, it is unparalleled!

The glory of this city can only share to one person, who is the king of Uruk, Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh is the son of Ninsun, the goddess of omniscience and almighty. His appearance is perfect and flawless, and no one can match his strength. At his young age, he is a beloved king. With Enkidu, the prime minister, and Siduri, the chief priest, as his capable assistants. The country is flourished under his governance.

However, one thing has always worried the goddess Ninsun. Her son has reached the age of marriage, but he is only focus on playing with pleasure. If not get married, he can not give birth to a suitable successor. Though she is intelligent, she could not see her son's marriage. Her father just told her, "The time is coming soon." So the only way is to wait. Enkidu and Siduri are the best, and Gilgamesh has the best relationship with them, but he could not get married with them.

One day, the king of Uruk had a dream. After waking up, he told this dream to his mother:  
"My mother!"  
Last night, I saw a wonderful sight in my dream.  
I dreamt that I was walking on the sea,  
The sea was very calm.  
Suddenly a thunderstorm broke the sky,  
It made me happy to see the light.  
The thunder roared all over the world.  
Then a black arrow came and pierced my chest, but I felt no pain.  
I pulled out the arrow, but I was not injured.  
Mother! There was my blood on the arrow, and my meat!  
I can't catch it.  
The arrow fell on the surface of the sea and grew into a big tree which covered me.  
The dirt of my kingdom grew beneath me and took me back to my palace.

After hearing the dream, the goddess Ninsun was filled with happiness. She explains this dream to her son:   
"The one in your dream is your descendant. You will get a son, and all gods favor him."

Gilgamesh says: "but I have not married, nor have I been close to any women lately."

The goddess Ninsun says:   
“You cannot hide when the fate has coming,  
The ignorant person who refuses love can only taste the lost love alone.  
You was walking on the sea, and the lady was in the East.  
There are always twists and turns before a good thing . ” 

Gilgamesh says: "which woman in the world is more beautiful than Enkidu, My best friend? If Enkidu is a girl, Maybe I have already belonged to him. " Gilgamesh is still not interested. Known that his son is highly self - conscious and do not condescend to pursuit the lady, and the encouragement is only to aggravate his pride, The goddess Ninsun says, "the gods of the Uruk are unable to protect you without the Sumerians. I also worry that the pursuit of love may not doing well . Besides, the journey is far away, leave the government affairs is also not good for your people. ”

The words were poked into the heart of Gilgamesh. He is young and energetic, and still has a mind to pursue joy and excitement. He immediately decides: "I will go to see this lady and see what kind of people their gods care about, whether is more beautiful or ugly than our Sumerians. I am going to lead a fleet of boats with felt blankets, clothing, jewelry, amber, ambergris, gold, and silk. I will pretend to be a merchant. Mother, tell me where she is? "

The goddess Ninsun answers:" Sailing out of the bay and go to the East, go on shore at the port of Karachi. In the palace of the king of Matsya. , there is the lady in your dream.”

After hearing his mother, Gilgamesh was full of confidence. He makes the order to prepare the fleet as soon as possible.The goddess Ninsun askes again: “Do you know how to do business? "

Gilgamesh answers : "How difficult it can be in order to do business?"

"Do you go alone?" says Ninsun.

Gilgamesh says: "Enkidu can go with me. Maybe the princess will like my good friend, and I will bless them both. ”If the lady is in the king s palace, anyone can guess that she is a princess. 

Ninsun says again :"both of you are reckless warriors , after going there, you may be foolhardy and do the bad things! I hope you leave Enkidu here, and close friends can help each other to fulfill their obligations. Taking Siduri with you. She knows law, mathematics, and testing, and she knows philosophy, medicine, the way of doing business and divination. I want you to go with her. " 

Gilgamesh believes his mother's wisdom and leaves Enkidu in the country. He invites a real merchant to do the translation, and leaves the country with Siduri and his attendants. After sailing for forty-five days at sea, they finally find the port as his mother instructed, and hires a guide, finally they arrive at the Matsya .

Gilgamesh says to Siduri: "we are not in our own country, so you can call me brother and I will call you my sister. Siduri agrees. Gilgamesh then turn to his fellow merchants: "You can disguise as my father. Please introduce me as your sick son, so I do not need to see anyone. "

They go to the gate and ask to pass. Their foreign dressing had attracted the attention of the Matsya’s people. The people were shocked by the stranger merchants with exotic faces, and soon told to the king.

The king of Matsya was named Virata, was told that a group of foreign merchants which had never heard before has arrived at his country, with forty camels and heavy cargo on the pack. And the leader looks very dignified and rich, followed by a man and a woman, who are also having an imposing appearance. So the king says, "Pay more attention to them and see what they are trying to do." 

After they come to the market, Siduri says to Gilgamesh: "We should buy a shop so that we can collect the information." Gilgamesh thinks this is a good idea, and buys the store and hands it to Siduri and the Sumerian merchants. They change to the local dress, and Siduri uses a veil to cover her face, only shows a pair of antelope like eyes, so that no one could see all her face. 

They stay for more than ten days, and gradually stabilized. Gilgamesh also known the country has a princess in deed and not married yet.The princess's brother, the prince of this Kingdom, named Uttara, is curious about the new shop in the market, and heard that the lady who takes care of the shop was so beautiful. So he leave the palace, come to the market. When he see Siduri, he is very anxious cause could not see the whole face. And when Siduri looks at him, he feel that his heart is on fire......


End file.
